


Destiny

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Ghosts, M/M, Sad Ending, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik has the ability of seeing ghosts since he was young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Wonshik has the ability of seeing ghosts since he was young. He sees wandering ghosts that seek for justice upon their untimely deaths brought upon cold blooded criminals. They point out the murderers most of the time, no words uttered with only their presence to guide him through the chase. They couldn’t speak. He doesn’t know why but they really don’t. They just stay silent even until the time he had their death avenged. They disappear beautifully though, with their lovely smiles that Wonshik thought were more than any words of thanks can relay. It was one of the things he liked about his gift. It brings joy to him and something close to satisfaction and peace.

 

 

_( Sound of chime )_

 

 

A brunette meets Wonsik's drowsy morning, clad with a white blanket as he smiles sweetly at him next to a window that lit his beautiful features with a soft glow. Wonshik couldn’t help but break into smile as he indulge on the beauty, walking up to him and circling his arms around the petite waist of the person he loved the most.

_Lee Jaehwan._

He was his childhood friend, his bestfriend and his **_destined_** _**lover—**_ as the fortune teller always predicted them to be ** _._** He’s the person who can understand him without going through an interrogation that even his parents were guilty of. He’s also one of the few people who found out about his gift and didn’t run away in fright of what he can do. Jaehwan just smiles sweetly and loves him…gets busy with him too? Wonshik chuckles at the thought.

Wonsik tightens his hug, feeling his lover's body impossible close his own. He always missed touching his beloved. It’s as if he had never touched him before. Even if Jaehwan’s in front of him right now, he likes to be reminded that he’s always there with him, loving him, supporting him and accepting who he is.  

“I love you Jaehwan…so much…” Wonshik slowly turns Jaehwan around to face him and to taste his plump lips. It’s sweet and he can feel his body tingling for more contact so he holds him closer. Jaehwan reciprocated it passionately with tears falling from his cheeks. Wonshik was in his own tears too with his heart thrumming like it was about to burst out from his chest. He doesn’t mind because Jaehwan’s the reason for it. He can stand the pain…

 

_( Door bell )_

 

“Who’s there?” Wonshik asked, quickly composing himself. He pulls away from Jaehwan regrettably, but not after brushing away latter's tears and gently kissing his forehead.

He opens the door to see Hongbin, Jaehwan’s cousin, and his (Wonsik's) father with his younger sister together.

“Wonshik oppa,” her sister greets, hugging him tightly in an instant. Her eyes were puffy but he didn’t dare to ask why.

“Hey,” he hugs her back, patting her head. “What’s up?”

His dad clears his throat while fixing his tie. “The police had cleared _his_ release. The morgue is starting to prepare _him_ for the wake tomorrow,”

Wonshik’s lips formed into a thin line as he gently pulls out from his sister’s hold, gawking at the news. His father quickly held him back when he moves away but he turns to the side to meet Jaehwan’s frowning face.

“It’s about time son…” his father said knowingly. 

Wonshik bit his lips and he shakes his head. The pain inside his chest got stronger that his tears were back like his eyes were a pair of broken faucets. He had lied.

_All these time he was lying to himself._

On his last rescue at the mall, when he saw Jaehwan before him, he knew **_he was gone_** _._ It was just so hard to swallow that time so he pictured him differently. Wonshik pretended for as long as he could because Jaehwan was still there with him— _since he can see him_. He just wasn’t really there anymore…

“He is here, isn’t he?” Hongbin croaks when Wonshik kept looking at the window as if he was staring at someone.

“Oppa…”

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik mutters, walking back to where Jaehwan watched all of them, and slipping out off his father’s hold who just lets him go.

Jaehwan now was wearing the pink uniform from the ice cream parlor he works for from that day. His chest was covered with blood from the shootout as he smiles with tears still running down his face. Wonshik couldn’t save him that time. He had saved many lives but lost a few, including Jaehwan’s. He couldn't stop it from happening… it was painfully inevitable.

Wonshik reaches out for him and kisses him one last time, and Jaehwan smiles at him as he goes towards the warm light outside now clad in a white suit as he waves his goodbye to him. As the bright light engulfs him, he burst into numerous white butterflies dispersing and dancing with the wind.

Jaehwan is beautiful and he’ll forever be. Wonshik burns it inside his mind, inside his heart as he kneels down on the floor and finally broke down, holding his head low to the ground. His family hugs him not knowing what else to do but just be there for him, silently wishing for them to meet again.

Wonshik does too. He promised Jaehwan and he promises to himself.

 

 

_“I’ll love you forever, Jaehwan-ah…You’ll always be my destiny…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the movie Odd Thomas. It's a simple and kindly cliche themed movie, but I think it's good on it's own. Simple plot, climax and tragic ending. I wrote this a few years back btw (this is in Aff under my Kencentric collection) and it's also the time when I tried out vixxprompt generator for the first time. The original title for this was Ghost.


End file.
